Vale la pena intentar
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Lily siempre ha sido entrometida, y cuando se da cuenta de que Scorpius ama a Rose no es la exepción. ¡Lily cupido al rescate!


**¿Tu que me dices?**

Scorpius vio triste e impotente como la pelirroja se retiraba del aula de transformaciones. Ojala tuviera valor para hablarle.

-Hola Scorp ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Lily preocupada.

-Bueno, yo… hace días que… - Scorpius comenzó a sonrojarse, ¿en serio se lo diría a Lily?

Pero no fue necesario decir nada, pues Lily lo noto al instante.

-¡Estas enamorado! –dijo gritando y dando brinquitos. Scorpius se movió rápido y le tapo la boca.

- Si… pero no lo grites, no es necesario que todo Hogwarts se entere –dijo Scorpius rojo hasta el cabello.

- Lo siento, pero es que… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Dime Scorpius, ¿Quién es la afortunada? – dijo Lily escrutando la mirada del rubio para ver si adivinaba.

- Bueno yo… amm… mejor te lo digo afuera, ¿si? – Lily asintió y lo jalo hasta llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Se sentaron juntos en el pasto.

-Bueno, ya dime, ¿Quién es? –dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

Scorpius se mordió el labio, hace meses que Rose le gustaba pero no se había animado a hablarle desde hace tiempo por que cada vez que lo intentaba decía cosas como:

"Una vez dibuje un elefante morado" o "¿Los muggles tienen dulces de uva?"

Se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

-Pues mira, se trata de…

-¡Rose! –dijo Lily señalándolo con un dedo acusador – es ella, yo lo se, no me digas que no.

Scorpius asintió lentamente. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

Lily se levanto y empezó a bailar, ella ya lo sabia, además estaba muy contenta. Rose ya le había comentado que estaba enamorada de Scorpius, pero que cada vez que lo miraba se ponía roja y se alejaba lo mas pronto posible y que no sabia que hacer.

¡Lily cupido al servicio! Se dijo Lily para si preparada para su primera misión.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto Lily inocentemente.

-No… -dijo Scorpius bajando la mirada. El sabia que quedaría destrozado si Rose no lo correspondía, no quería ni intentar decirle.

-Pues dile –dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño- si no preguntas la respuesta siempre será no.

Scorpius sonrió, esa pelirroja hacia ver todo tan fácil.

-Pero Lily, Rose es tan… bonita. Hare el ridículo si empiezo a decirle que mis boxers me los regalo mi abuela la navidad pasada – Lily lanzo una carcajada, se estaba poniendo interesante – No creo ser capaz de decirle lo que siento.

- Vamos, anímate. Si quieres te preparo un ambiente romántico lleno de rosas y luego tu le dices tomando sus manos entre las tuyas, "o Rose te amo" –dijo Lily mirando a cielo emocionada.

Scorpius rio.

-Oh Lily no creo que Rose me quiera. –dijo compadecido de si mismo.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No seas tan idiota Malfoy!- dijo como dragón Lily haciendo temblar de miedo al rubio. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan… bipolar?

- yo solo te decía…-dijo cuidadosamente Scorpius. Lily se calmo un poco.

-Malfoy, te vigilare todo el día, y se lo tienes que decir hoy- Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo se podía siquiera imaginar eso la pequeña Potter? Scorpius estaba apunto de replicar pero antes de poder decir nada Lily lo interrumpió. – no me obligues a romper la ley para lanzarte un lindo lindo hechizo que te controle.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco la pelirroja estaba loca, pero, al final de cuentas, se dio cuenta de que no perdería nada.

-Vamos –dijo Scorpius con pesar. Lily dio saltitos y justo en ese momento vio a Rose caminando por los pasillos.

-Corre campeón, allí va tu chica – dijo Lily empujándolo hasta que vio a Scorpius llegar junto con Rose.

Lily se escondió tras un pilar para poder escuchar.

-Hola Rose –dijo Scorpius con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Scorpius… hola –dijo Rose sorprendida, hacia semanas que el rubio no le hablaba.

- Yo, bueno, quería decir… decirte, bueno que… ¿Te gustan las grageas? Ay no otra vez, bueno, yo… - Scorpius escuchaba aterrado a si mismo hablar, ¿Por qué no podía decir algo coerente.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Rose confundida.

- Ahh… Rose tengo que decirte algo – Scorpius la tomo de la mano como Lily le habia dicho en su ensoñación. -¡Te quiero Rosey!

**Espero les halla gustado, bueno, decidí hacer este pequeño fic diversión. **

**Gracias por leerme n.n.**


End file.
